


Bite Your Tongue

by kogasu_jiyu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: one year after third years graduate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogasu_jiyu/pseuds/kogasu_jiyu
Summary: Yahaba is Captain. Shirabu is Captain. They have a match in the semifinals of the spring interhigh.Also there’s no plot. It’s just Yahaba and Shirabu trying to rip each other’s throats out.
Kudos: 6





	Bite Your Tongue

The two shook hands.

”Good luck, Shirabu-san.” Yahaba said, keeping a firm grip on the opposing captain.   
  


“I think _you’ll_ need the luck more than we do.” Shirabu smirked, and Yahaba smiled dangerously.   
  


“ _Fweep!”_

”Taichi, nice serve!” Shirabu called, and the ball was sent over the net.   
  


“Watari!” Yahaba shouted, and the libero picked it up nicely.   
  


“Left!” Kyoutani cried, and Yahaba set it up for him. “Double block!”

Kyoutani smashed right through the block, Yamagata diving for it but missing as Shirabu and Shibata stumbled back from the sheer force of the spike.

”Good luck to you too, Shirabu-san.” Yahaba smirked.

”Brat.” the other setter spat.

The game lasted about two hours, the semi-finals for the Spring Interhigh. Yahaba and Shirabu exchanged dumps, Goshiki and Kyoutani scored with spikes, and Watari and Yamagata saved their team from attacks.   
  


At the end though, Shiratorizawa won 28-26, after playing two sets. Yahaba let out a sigh, clenching is chest and keeping his head down as he shook everyone’s hands.   
  


“Yahaba...” Watari started, but the setter just shook his head as he stalked off to the bathroom.   
  


Yahaba collapsed on the sink, clutching the faucet as he cried. Ugly shouts and sobs, tears rolling down his face as he let the fact that they had lost _again_.   
  


“Oikawa-san...I’m so sorry...” Yahaba whispered in between ragged breaths, staring into his own reflection. His eyes were red from rubbing and his hair was now a mess with sweat. He took one more breath, then walked outside.   
  


“You sure are a messy crier.”   
  


Yahaba turned around to see the messy-banged captain of Shiratorizawa.   
  


_Smirking_ at him with a smug hand on his hip. “Don’t be so surprised. Even with your best setter you couldn’t even come close to us.”

Yahaba bit his lip, turning away and starting to walk.   
  


“What, did you _actually_ expect to beat us? Maybe you deserved that loss. To knock you off the high horse your precious senior set up for you.”

“Oikawa-san is leagues better than me at setting. He may have left me a horse but I can’t quite ride it yet.” Yahaba responded simply, voice sore from crying.

”Even more reason to believe in your loss.” Shirabu replied, walking up to Yahaba with swagger in his stride. “Better luck next year.”

Yahaba grit his teeth. “You know I don’t have a next year.”

”Then maybe you should have played harder. You should be lucky you even made it to the semifinals—without Oikawa on your team, I’m surprised you even took a set from us.”

”Do you think this team is bad without Oikawa?”

”Obviously. Who in their right mind would choose Seijoh over Shiratorizawa? He may have been good, but he’s a huge idiot.”

”He chose Seijoh because he wanted to be the one to defeat Ushijima.” Yahaba said, turning to face Shirabu with fury in his eyes.   
  


“Right. And where did that get him? If he had come Shiratorizawa and just got rid of that big head—“

Shirabu didn’t finish he sentence because Yahaba jumped on him, grabbing his uniform and throwing him against the hallway walls.   
  


“ _Don’t you **dare** talk Oikawa-san like that!” _Yahaba cried, the dryness in his throat vanishing. Shirabu just stared at Yahaba, shocked.   
  


The state of shock didn’t last long though, and Shirabu threw Yahaba’s hands off of him and retaliated with a wicked hook to his face.   
  


Yahaba felt the blood drip from his nose as he threw himself at Shirabu once more, pulling at the light-brown hair of his aggregator and kicking him in the stomach.   
  


“Son of a—!” Shirabu wheezed, returning the blow with another punch. Yahaba dodged it and pushed him up against the wall, biting Shirabu’s neck violently.   
  


“For someone who leaned so heavily on their ace last year, I don’t think you have _any_ right to talk about him!” Yahaba shouted, throwing Shirabu on the floor. Yahaba could hear the footsteps of other people coming in.   
  


“Except _our_ captain actually brought us victory, right?!” Shirabu snapped back, sitting up and scratching Yahaba’s face. Shirabu slammed Yahaba into the wall, holding him there until he felt a strong pair of hands holding him back.

”Captain! What—what are you _doing?!”_ Taichi cried, holding on to Shirabu’s arms. The male continued struggling to break free, and Taichi could feel his grip loosening. “Goshiki! Help!”

Withing seconds, the second year was holding on to his senior’s stomach and keeping him contained. “Shirabu-san! _What are you doing?!”_

”Let—go of me!” Shirabu yelled, pushing in the direction of Yahaba. The opposing captain ran up to attack when he too was held back.   
  


“Yahaba-san!” Watari cried, holding on to his wrist. “What—“

” _Let go of me!”_ Yahaba snapped, and Kyoutani threw his hands around his chest and grabbed his shoulder. 

”Yahaba, stop!” Kyoutani yelled, and Yahaba just growled.   
  


“You don’t know _what_ that bastard did!” Yahaba screamed, jerking his head at Shirabu. “You better watch your mouth about Oikawa-san, or sleep with one eye open, _Kenjirou!”_

”If Oikawa had something to say, he could’ve said it at _Nationals!”_ Shirabu retorted, and Yahaba started yelling incoherently.   
  


“Yahaba, calm the fuck down!” Kyoutani shouted.   
  


“Shirabu-san, stop!” Goshiki cried, but neither of the setters were backing down.   
  


“Hey, hey!” a voice yelled, and both setters stopped to look at the intrusion.   
  


“This isn’t the place to be fighting now.” Ennoshita said, standing in between the two. “If this is personal, do you really think Sendai stadium is the place to be shedding blood?”

”He—“ Yahaba started.

”I—“ Shirabu retorted, but Ennoshita gave them both dirty looks that shut them both up.   
  


“Yahaba-san...right?” Ennoshita whispered. “Please don’t do it here.”

”If someone insulted your Daichi-san, would _you_ have stood by and taken it?!”   
  


“Heavens no. But I wouldn’t try to gouge out my insulter’s eyes. And besides...” He turned to Shirabu, who was panting heavily after coming down from his adrenaline rush. “We have to play them now. You could be kicked off your team for assault.”

Yahaba glared at Ennoshita, pulling his hands away from his teammates as they looked at him worriedly. “You better beat that piece of shit.”

”I don’t plan on losing.”

Yahaba took one more nasty glance at Shirabu, and walked out of the stadium.   
  


“Shirabu-san, we have a game starting soon.” Ennoshita said simply, walking by him. “You should get warmed up.”

Shirabu watched as Karasuno’s captain walked away diffusing the situation cleanly.   
  


“Shirabu-san?” Goshiki asked.   
  


“We aren’t going to lose to Karasuno.” Shirabu spat bitterly. “So let’s get ready.”

Taichi glanced at Goshiki nervously as they followed their captain back on to the court.   
  


“You sure raised some nasty juniors.” Oikawa said, taking off his sunglasses as he watched Shiratorizawa walk on to the court. “Seriously, you let someone like that set for you?”

”I didn’t influence their behavior.” Ushijima responded, taking his seat in the bleachers one seat away from Oikawa. “And you act like your juniors didn’t do anything dangerous.”

”You never fail to amuse me, Ushiwaka. How is he even compatible with that freaky middle blocker and childish wing spiker?”

”He’s a very good setter. I’m glad he chose to come to Shiratorizawa.”

”I get it.” Oikawa said bitterly, and watched as the first whistle blew for a new game.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by (Instagram) @hawberries art of Shirabu and Yahaba losing their shit. 
> 
> Also, I’m aware this isn’t very good. I have it saved in my “fanfic idea” folder and I felt very motivated.


End file.
